Through the Eyes of Another
by InuyashaSkittles101
Summary: 16, and her whole life was ahead of her. Inuyasha was just a cheeky teenage girl, trained to be an assassin. She was captured by the Urufu wolf pack but escaped. She was left, scarred with trauma, But an unlikely person came through to comfort her woes, and no matter what she did, she will always be innocent through the eyes of that one person. Girl InuxSesshy (genderbenderFTW!)
1. Prolouge

**Through the Eyes of Another:**

_A Female InuyashaxSesshomaru_

_Prologue._

_She was just 16. 16 and her whole life was ahead of her. She was trained to be one of us, an assassin. She was born to a demon father and a human mother. She started her training early, and some say she was a true prodigy at her work. She was 15 when her training ended and officially joined us. She always successfully fulfilled mission after mission, with the ones she killed, she left her signature item, a symbol. The symbol was__女性__, becoming the most famous symbols known in Japan. She still had a loving family always supporting her. It seemed perfect, until that fateful event, which still continues to traumatize her to this day. During the night, her mother was captured, and a note lured her into fear. "Come near the forest, near the Bone Eaters Well, or your mother dies." She took off, as fast as she could, but when she got there, something happened. A dark figure appeared, and pushed her down the well. Unbeknownst to the girl, the well had a magic power, able to transport whomever falls in to a distant era. She woke up, and she was in what it looked like, an abandoned warehouse. That warehouse was the basement if Crescendo Industries, but we know them as the corrupted wolf pack, Urufu. We know them as the enemy. She was able to escape, but not before months of tests and torture. They did terrible things to her. Her mother was brutally killed right in front of her. Overcome with fury, her demon blood leaked into her body, and she brutally killed all who was moving. She escaped, and was thrown through the well back to her own era. Her life had changed for the worse, and it seemed like she would be scarred forever, with wounds physical and mental. Some say she would never survive. That's where I come in._

**(So, yeah. This is my new series, and you just read the prologue. If you ever watched Inuyasha, you know exactly who I was describing except I switched genders. I warned you, this will be very fanon, and I'll almost disregard whatever happened in that anime. This is more based off of a dream I had. [Don't worry, no Twilight crap.] I really hope you enjoyed the prologue. In the first Act, we get to know our characters a little bit more.)**


	2. Memories

**Through the eyes of another: Chapter 1: Memories**

The sky was a dark, moonless blue. In a deep forest, two silhouettes were talking. One was carrying, what it appeared to be, a young girl. "She's in a worse state then I thought," the first one said. The second one, a little taller, nodded slowly. "I was almost certain that she wouldn't survive." The first one continued. This is when the second one spoke up. "I just don't know what the Urufu were thinking. They know their actions would cause a paradox!" The first one nodded. "They'd do anything to re-locate the Shikon Jewel. They think the girl and her friends know something, and they do, but the Shikon Jewel has been purified. Anyway, the leaders have trusted you with this girl's life. Make sure you keep her out of sight." The second one looked up in confusion. "I don't really know why I was chosen," he replied. The first one let out a heavy sigh. "I previously checked the records, and turns out she's your half-sister." The second one widened his eyes in surprise. "You two share the same father," the first one explained. The second one didn't respond. In fact, he seemed deep in thought. His father died years ago, and the second missed him dearly. The girl coughed. The first one noticed, and slowly placed the girl in the second ones arms. "Take good care of her, Sesshomaru," the first one murmured. Sesshomaru studied the girl's face. Her face was very pale, but Sesshomaru could see the similarities she had with their father. He stroked her cheek softly. "So we finally meet," he whispered. "Don't worry," He slowly walked off, with the girl in his arms. "Inuyasha."

Inside the girl's mind, was complete chaos. She had slept for what she felt like, almost forever. Nightmares were invading her mind, scenes of her gory killings without a thought in her mind, screams from the torture they did to her, and more screams from other people. She seemed to be reliving half of her life all over again. The worst one in her mind had been her mother being stabbed, clawed at, and finally hung right in front of her own eyes. It was only a few hours until a sinister member of the demon wolf pack who captured her devoured the rest of her mother's body. There was this time where she met a fellow assassin, locked up with her. That girl she met was so bright and bubbly, and it reminded her lot like Kagome. But there came that time where she became a full demon, and brutally killed that bubbly girl, along with almost everybody in that warehouse. The last thing she could remember was falling down that well and being engulfed in starlight. The girl tossed and turned, but at the height of her nightmare, she awoke, screaming bloody murder. She looked around. She was in a big, bright room. The walls were white, adorned with hanging lanterns and 2 folding screens. A woman stepped in the room through a sliding door. She has long, bright pink hair, and bubbly blue eyes, which reminded the girl of the maiden she met while in captivity. The woman looked toward the girl and smiled. She walked towards the girl and patted her shoulder. "Finally you're awake!" The woman exclaimed. Anyway, my name is Miki, and it's great to see you're okay!" The girl didn't answer. Instead, she stared deeply into Miki's eyes. The woman laughed nervously, but continued. "So, I'm going to ask you a few questions," She said. "Like, what's your name?" The girl gasped. Miki's question plunged her back in her sub consciousness, replaying all the traumatic events in her life. The killing, being captured, tortured. Miki waved a hand in front of her face, but the girl didn't respond. "What's your name?" Miki repeated. Still, the girl didn't respond. Her eyes widened in fear, and the color drained from her face. The girl felt like her entire body went limp. Miki grabbed her arm, but still the girl didn't respond. Suddenly, another woman stepped in. She had the same dress on like Miki, except hers was slightly longer. It was a blue and green kimono, with a wide red sash tied around it. The woman had brown hair tied into two braids. She approached Miki and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I think that's enough, Miki," the woman said. Miki whirled around, and nodded slowly. While Miki walked out of the room, the woman smiled. "My name is Madoka," the woman said. "Do you feel okay? Do you feel like you lost something?" the girl shook her head. Unfortunately, she remembered everything that has happened to her in the past years. Madoka smiled sweetly, and rubbed the girl's back. "Don't worry," she sympathetically whispered. "Soon, everything will be alright." The girl frowned, but didn't answer. "Are you feeling hungry?" Madoka asked. The girl shook her head. Madoka sighed heavily, and slowly made her way towards the door. "I hope you do feel better," She said, before exiting, and closing the door behind her. Madoka walked down the halls, and towards a courtyard, where her master was sitting on a small bench. Maria carefully sat down next to him. It was a few minutes of silence before she spoke up. "She just woke up today," she spoke. Her master, Sesshomaru, didn't respond. "I bandaged her wounds, and they weren't that serious, though it's a high chance she may get a fever," Madoka continued. Still, Sesshomaru didn't answer. "She appears to still retain her memory, so that's good." Madoka looked up, and waved a hand in front of the demon's face. "I was listening," he finally replied. "I'm just so worried about her. Nothing like this ever happened." Madoka smiled. "After all she's been through; I don't want her to be wounded like that ever again," Sesshomaru continued. "I just can't help but worry, when I really should do more to help her." Madoka thought for a moment, and then answered. "Why don't you see her? If you can comfort her, I know she'll feel very safe and elated." Sesshomaru slowly smiled. "I think that just might work." He got up, and walked out of the courtyard, towards the girl's room. When he arrived, he was disappointed to find she was already sleeping. Sesshomaru let out a puff of frustration. "So, I finally come to see you, and you're sleeping. Great job, Inuyasha," he grumbled. Sesshomaru stroked her soft cheek. Inuyasha looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. "Alright, sleep all you want, little pup. But one way or another, we're formally meeting. Sesshomaru turned around to leave, but not before giving his sleeping princess a kiss on the cheek.

**(AAAnnnnd that's it. Did you guys like that? Lol I was listening to the Yuki Yuki Yuki song on YouTube while typing the end. That vid is sooooo addicting. Anyway, in the next part Sesshomaru and [female] Inuyasha formally meet, and that both spark feelings between them. OO LA LAA!)**


	3. Awakening

**Through the Eyes of another: Chapter 2: Awakening**

Inuyasha woke up again, three days later. She felt achy all over her body. She felt around her torso. Most of it was covered in bandages. She gingerly touched the bandage on her hip, but she winced at how painful the wound still was. She tried rising out of the bed, but she felt too tired. Her stomach growled with hunger. She looked around. The room was still the same, nothing changed. Suddenly the sliding door opened and a tall, muscular man stepped in. He had long, silver hair, a white kimono with red stripes and flowers, and a blue and yellow sash tied around it. He had a crescent moon on his forehead. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him. For some reason, she felt like she'd seen him before. The man approached her slowly, with a cautious smile. Inuyasha cocked her head, confused who he was. "So you're finally awake," he murmured. Inuyasha didn't answer. "You might be wondering who I am," he said. "My name is Sesshomaru, and I'm your half-brother, from the same father." Inuyasha gasped. She had no idea she had a half brother. Suddenly, a distant memory leaked into her mind. She was just a little girl back then, crying softly in the sunset under a tree. A young boy appeared, and knelt down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you crying?" Inuyasha looked up at him. "I-I'm hurting," she whispered. "Well why don't you put a bandage on it?" the boy held up a bandage. Inuyasha shook her head. "You can't heal wounds in the inside," she said sadly. The boy slowly smiled. "But they heal overtime, with love and care," he said. The little girl smiled back. Besides her mother, he was the first to truly show kindness to her.

Sesshomaru waved a hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of her trance. Inuyasha shook her head, disheveling her hair a little bit. Sesshomaru smiled and smoothed it back into place. "How long was I out?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru pondered for a moment. "I believe, nearly three days," the demon finally said. He held up a small package wrapped in bright red cloth, almost as red as Inuyasha's kimono. Sesshy opened it, and inside was a lot of sushi. Inuyasha stared at the sushi, her stomach growling with intense hunger. The half demon didn't know the last time she had a meal, but her stomach signaled it was a long time. "Do you like it?" Sesshy asked. Inuyasha eagerly nodded, and used chopsticks that was in the package to lift a piece to her mouth. But the instant they reached her lips, she frowned, for another distant memory leaked into her. It took her back to the days where the Urufu pack had tortured her. She remembered when a few members forced her to drink water laid with poison, and how they laughed at her when she vomited out most of the foul, raw meat they forcefully fed her. She dropped the chopsticks, with Sesshomaru catching them before they fell. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked, a little frustrated. Inuyasha didn't even respond. It was almost like she couldn't feel her stomach anymore. He tried giving her the chopsticks, but Inuyasha backed away, fear pounding her heart. Sesshy quickly understood her hesitation. He set down the sushi on an end table, and softly hugged her. Inuyasha held on to him as if she had never been hugged. "You've been in a horrible situation that still continues to haunt you to this day," he said. Inuyasha nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Don't worry, little sister, "he continued. "I'll always be here for you. But please, you need to eat." Inuyasha shook her head slightly. "I don't know if I can," she whispered. Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead, making her blush. "Don't scare me like that," he whispered back. "Don't let the past get in the way of the future." The distressed maiden nodded. Sesshomaru sat on the bed next to her, and placed her in his lap. "C'mon, Inuyasha. You really need to eat." She nodded, and let Sesshy feed her the sushi. It tasted salty, but it was flavored with many exotic spices. She smiled, and whispered to him her thanks. Sesshomaru kissed her again, this time on the cheek, making Inuyasha blush more furiously. Sesshy laughed, got up, and walked out of the room, with the empty package. Inuyasha slowly smiled. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was growing amorous feeling about Sesshomaru. She shook her head. "No, it can't be. I mean, we're half siblings." She said to herself. She laid back her head, and tossed and turned until her wounds started hurting again. "I mean, I'm not even sure he likes me back."

Sesshomaru walked around his garden for a while, deep in thought. He'd obviously noticed Inuyasha's blush whenever he kissed her. He pondered for a moment, questioning her feelings for him. "Maybe it was just hormones," he whispered to himself. "Or," he said, looking towards the direction of her room."Could she really like me?" "Of course she does!" A familiar, bubbly voice shouted. Sesshomaru looked down. It was Rin, his adopted daughter. "Quite the eavesdropper, aren't you?" he mused. The little girl giggled. "But I'm pretty sure she likes you. Then you guys fall in love and kiss and-" she was interrupted when Sesshomaru bopped her on the nose. "I think you're a little too young to worry about my love life, young lady," he said. Rin cutely pouted, but went back to playing with the sweet scented flowers, all different colors. Sesshomaru smiled. He had the garden set up for her. Maybe she was right about Inuyasha loving him, but he'd just have to wait. But when the time came, her haunting memories would fade, and be replaced with happiness.

**(Annnnd that's that. Next part, yasha-chan has more nightmares but Sesshy comes to the rescue. And they get attacked. Annnnd stuff happens :P n)**


	4. The Girl who closed her heart

Through** the eyes of another: Chapter 3: The Girl who closed her Heart**

It was during the night when it happened. Yet another nightmare struck Inuyasha's mind. This time, it was one of the worst. It was a few weeks after she'd been captured. After hours of countless torture, members of the Urufu pack had come up with a new way to put their little "test subject" in turmoil. They were whispering to each other just what they were going to do her. "Good Idea," one had said. "However, I'm going first." A few men had snickered while that same man walked up to her. Sooner or later, she horribly found out just what exactly they were planning to do to her. That terrible wolf youkai stood directly above her, with a sinister smile on his face. Inuyasha swiftly backed away as much as she could, but to no avail since she was held down by ropes, and her body had weakened. He easily caught her. She kicked his legs, sending him toppling over her, while the others howled with laughter. The member growled with anger. He once again stood over her, and with one swipe, he slapped her, good and hard across the face. "Alright, no more funny business," he said gruffly. "You're mine, chick, but surviving no longer." The girl widened her eyes in fear. Throughout the warehouse, the young half-demon's shrill, bloodcurdling screams of agony could be heard, while one by one the ominous wolf youkai raped her.

Inuyasha jolted awake, her scream pouring out of her throat, full of the same agony as was last night. Fear pounded her heart. She was in still in the horrendous nightmare session, the one that began merely a few months ago. She clutched her abdomen, moaning loudly. The girl couldn't remember the last time she ate, but in her chaotic mind, it felt like weeks. Her physical wounds had healed over time, but only to be replaced by eating disorders. Whenever she ate, she'd sneak outside, and force her stomach to spill its recent contents. Unbeknowst to her, that action was highly dangerous for her health, and it only worsened her melancholy. She always convinced herself that those were memories of the past, but they kept surfacing in her subconscious. The teen girl looked around. She was still in that normal room, for nothing has changed. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness came over her. She felt her forehead, which was rather warm. Inuyasha started feeling sick, rather quickly. She shook her head aggressively, but that only made the dizziness worse. That left her in utter confusion. Why was it that she felt so sick? What could she have done to cause this? Unfortunately her questions weren't asked, as her dizziness grew, her vision blurred, and everything went black.

Meanwhile, a maid, Haruhi, was walking down the long, decorative halls of her master's castle. She was told to wake up Inuyasha, the teenage girl currently staying. Unfortunately, Haruhi had a bad sense of direction. Luckily, her sister, Hikaru was cleaning some vases in the hallway, to the right of her direction. "Hey! Hikaru-chaaaan!" She called. Hikaru didn't answer. Haruhi guessed that Hikaru was a lot busier than she thought. But then, she knew the real reason Hikaru was ignoring her. Her sister was still mad at her for the incident days ago, even though Haruhi apologized and everything. Hikaru usually isn't one to hold a grudge, and that incident wasn't all that bad. Haruhi sighed heavily. Maybe if she left her sister alone, time would shortly come when Hikaru found it in her heart to forgive her. The maid just shrugged off her sister's cold attitude and kept walking on. After a few steps, she stopped in front of white double sliding doors with decorative blue flowers on them. In front of one of them, there was a round, red lit lantern sitting on a small table. Haruhi remembered the lantern marked whether or not a person was staying inside the empty room. She also remembered that this room was the one Inuyasha is in. She slid open the door to find something dreadful. The young teen was lying on the floor next to her canopy bed, motionless. Haruhi gasped with fright, and heart quickened its pace. Her eyes darted around, and without even closing the door, she rushed out, calling for Madoka.

Madoka ran as fast as she could, her arms full of her newly made medicines she had in her storage. Madoka had handled a lot of sickness in her life, but the way Haruhi described Inuyasha's state, this probably the worst one. She burst in the sick teen's room. Haruhi was kneeling next to her bedside, it seemed like Haruhi had somehow put her back in her bed. Madoka walked towards her. Inuyasha was still breathing thankfully, but barely. Madoka felt her forehead, which was burning hot. "Haruhi, I'll stay with her, don't worry." Madoka said. "Just go back, and get you get me something?" Haruhi reluctantly nodded. "Sure, but what do want me to get?" she asked. "I need you to get me more of this plant," Madoka said, holding up a dark brown root. Haruhi nodded and exited the room. Madoka sighed heavily. She knew exactly what Inuyasha was going through, but she'd have no idea it was this bad. "Nothing is what it seems," she whispered to herself sadly.

The last thing Inuyasha could remember was waking up after that horrible nightmare. She felt like she was in so much burning pain. She struggled breathing as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in her soft bed. A woman with long brown hair and brown eyes looked at her, smiling weakly. Inuyasha recognized this woman to be Madoka, the one that's really good at healing. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. Inuyasha moaned softly in response to Madoka's response. Madoka took this as "I don't feel well, but at least I'm alive." Inuyasha tried getting up, but her head was still dizzy. "Don't bother getting up," the maid mumbled. "You're still very weak." The half demon nodded slowly. "W-where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked softly. Madoka placed a wet washcloth on the teen girl's forehead. "He's very busy today," the maid explained. "He has some papers to fill out, and some assassin duties." Inuyasha nodded, frowning slightly. Madoka held up a small jar filled with a strange, whitish liquid. She held it to Inuyasha's lips. "This medicine will take care of your fever," she explained. Inuyasha nodded and sipped the liquid. It had an odd taste, but she trusted Madoka. Out of all the people, she liked Madoka the best. She was never afraid to talk to her, unlike most of the other maids. Somehow, Madoka knew what she was going through, and always had the best advice for her. Inuyasha tried getting up again, but this time, Madoka helped her, and her back was supported by various soft, white pillows. She was very pleased, now that she could sit up, but the Hanyou was still feeling rather ill. Her fever was starting to go down, but she felt like she was going to throw up. On an end table next to her bed, Madoka was sorting through her various plants and medicines. She stopped suddenly, and whispered a curse. "I'll be right back, Inuyasha," Madoka said. The Hanyou widened her eyes. "I'll be back," Madoka called over her shoulder, as she exited the room. Inuyasha let out a small cry of despair as Madoka left.

Something was wrong, and Sesshomaru knew it. Something was very wrong. It happened when he was talking with Yumi, a fellow female demon assassin, who had yellow golden eyes like him and silver hair. Her face was pale, but she had the rosiest cheeks. They were talking about some battle strategies in his library, at a table covered in maps when all of a sudden, he felt something odd. He recognized it as Inuyasha's aura, but he was confused as to why it was so intense, as if she was right next to him. All too sudden, he felt her melancholy, her sickness, her anxiety. He'd had no idea she was hiding these feelings from him, nor how bad they were. He tried pushing them out of his mind, but that started making his head hurt more. Yumi stopped talking when she saw him massaging his temples. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I just felt something odd," he replied. Yumi cocked her head, looking confused. "It's something to do with my sister," he explained. Yumi nodded. "If you'll excuse me," he said, getting up and exiting from the library. Yumi sat there while he was exiting, but when he left, she whispered to herself sarcastically, "Just wait until they're mates."

Sesshomaru ran down the stairs, went across the entry hall, and down the main hallway. Maids tried greeting him, but stopped short as they saw the look of hurriedness on his face. Three identical looking maids followed after him. Sesshomaru went past room after room until he stopped at one marked with a red lantern. He slid opened the door, and inside was Madoka, and his sick sister. She whimpered softly upon his arrival. Her whimpering grew as he truned to talk to Madoka. "Se-Sesshomaru! D-Don't leave me alone!" she cried. "So you sensed it too," Madoka spoke. "Wh-What happened, Madoka?" he asked. Madoka walked towards him and didn't stop until they were face to face. "Well, I was informed that Inuyasha-san had become ill, so I rushed here." She said. Sesshomaru barely heard her, because a more serious matter came up at hand. He walked over to the girl's bedside, where she was struggling to breathe. Sesshomaru pulled back her sheets slightly, and his theory was confirmed. Inuyasha looked so gaunt; it was as if she never had food in her life. Sesshomaru didn't get it. He made sure she was always eating, unless she was puking it out behind him. He hugged her softly. She whimpered loudly. "How could you do this to yourself, Inuyasha?" he asked. She didn't answer. In fact, she sounded like she was trying her best to keep herself from crying. Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead. "S-Sesshomaru-" the girl started to say, but he shushed her with his index finger. "Just shut up and cry if you want to," he muttered. She shook her head. "But if I shed that first tear, will they stop?" Sesshomaru caressed her face. "Well, I'll always be here to catch them." He said to her. In turn, she weakly smiled. That little smile, disappeared as her face crumpled like a pastry. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she buried her face in Sesshomaru's shoulder, sobbing softly. Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he just rubbed her aching back. Inuyasha cried harder, and it seemed like she's been holding her tears for a while. Sesshomaru guessed she was also one of the many people he knew that couldn't cry propel; they always held their emotions inside until it burst, and that always lead to dire consequences. As she cried, Sesshomaru studied her body again. She was a lot thinner than he'd thought, so it must have been her lack of food that caused this sickness. "I-I'm h-hungry," she stammered. Madoka looked at her in surprise. "Would you like me to get something?" she asked. With a signal of his hand, Sesshomaru sent Madoka to bring her some food. Sesshomaru looked at the girl. She stopped crying, but was still sniffling. "Why weren't you eating?" he asked. Inuyasha sniffled, and then answered. "I-I lost," she whispered, not meeting his eyes. The demon sat down on her bed, and placed her in his lap. "You lost?" he repeated. She nodded. "I'm fighting an uphill battle, and I'm losing," she murmured. Agitated, he shook her furiously. "Don't you understand?!" he shouted. "Don't you understand what you're doing?" "You're hurting yourself Inuyasha. You're starving yourself, you're having more nightmares, and you're HURTING YOURSELF." Inuyasha didn't answer. In fact, she still didn't meet his eyes. The more she sat there, the more it frustrated him. How could she see? Then, an idea popped up. He looked at her hair. Apparently, her torso wasn't the only thing thinning. He ruffled her hair, and a few clumps of it came out. He held the strands in his hand. "Look at this," he said, after moments of stillness. Inuyasha looked in his hand. Her eyes widened wit fear when she saw what was in it. "M-M-my-" "hair?" Sesshomaru interrupted. "Yes. Your body is thinning; your hair is falling out, but soon, you'll die," he said. The girl gasped. Die? It couldn't be. Could this whole thing really lead to her death? "I can't have another death in my life, Inuyasha. You know that," Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha nodded. This was it. She had to stop. This would lead to her death, and then what would Sesshomaru do? His father was dead, and then she dies? That would be too much to handle. Tears rolled down her face. She hugged him again, even tighter than before. "I'm sorry," she said, between sobs. Sesshomaru kissed her on the cheek, even though strangely, Inuyasha wanted him to kiss her on the lips. "I won't lose you, Inuyasha. I love you so much," he spoke. Her eyes widened in surprise. He loved her? She tried to reply, but she couldn't find the words she wanted to say. The girl slowly smiled. If only he knew she loved him back, in a stronger amorous feel. They stopped hugging, and then, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Promise me, you'll never hurt yourself this way, or any other way." He said. She nodded. He smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. He took her out of his lap, and got up from the bed. She rose, and he helped her to her feet. She hugged him softly. "Um, Sesshomaru?" she said, awkwardly. He looked at her, with comfort in his warm, golden eyes. "I-I love you," she whispered, and kissed him on the lips, though it was a really quick kiss. He smiled. Suddenly, a group of maids burst in, their voices full of panic. "M-M-M-M-master!" they all shouted. "We're under attack!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged glances of shock. They both rushed out of the room. The maids led them to where the enemy was. It was in the front of the manor. The enemy was a giant centipede demon, with a female face and attributes, and it seemed to have something in one of its arms, a person. Inuyasha tried an assassin skill, eagle vision to see what it was. She let out a gasp of what it was. "RIN!" Sesshomaru shouted, his voice full of anger. The demon had the little girl in her clutches. She laughed evilly. "Come and get her if you want," she said, her voice full of spite. Inuyasha clenched her hands. That demon would pay for doing this to Rin. Suddenly, she realized she didn't have her weapon, the demon sword Tessaiga with her. "Sh*t," she mumbled. That meant she could only do a few attacks, and the rest relied on her speed and slyness. Then, she remembered she was able to use magic. Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't know a lot of spells, and using magic always made her pass out. But with determination on her side, she knew she could do a really devastating spell and she'd be still standing on the ground. Sesshomaru walked up to her, with his eyes starting to bleed red. "Sister. Make sure Rin is safe. Kill that demon, but out of all protect Rin." Inuyasha nodded. He whirled around to face the demon, and with a sprint, he took off, swords in both hands. The girl stared at her hand, feeling the spiritual energy charge up inside her body. She'd need a lot of this, and by the will of the kami, she won't back down until her mission is fulfilled, and Rin is safe.

~To be continued~

**(Annd that's it :P Yeah, pretty much they can use magic. Anyway, in the next part, Sesshy, Yumi, and Yasha fight the demon, but will Rin be saved? Oh yeah, and something happens to the two "lovebirds" lol. Anyways, I need your help. I'm running an Oc contest for this fanfic. That's right; your OC can appear in this fanfic. Here's the information I need, and if you fill it out, and PM me the data, your OC can appear in the next chapters. Yayz.**

**Name: (First and last, Duuh)**

**Age:**

**Job: (their role in the fic, assassin, maid, etc.)**

**Gender: (again, duuh.)**

**Personality: (I want at least one fatal flaw)**

**Hobby:**

**Items:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Voice: (how it sounds)**

**Fill this out and Pm me. :) **

**So, yeah.)**


	5. Twilight Realm

**Through the Eyes of another: Chapter 4: Twilight Realm**

Everything had stopped. Absolutely everything had stopped. The world was a frozen picture, freshly hung in Inuyasha's mind. She let out a deep breath she was holding for a while. This was the only way she could ever gather enough strength within herself. Soon, the bright sky, the field outside Sesshomaru's manor, and the demon with Rin in its claws, were gone. They all faded to a lavender color, dotted with stars. Soon, it was just Inuyasha floating in this twilight realm. She slowly smiled. It was comforting to know that she was the only person capable to do this. Since she had the combined purity of a human, and the power of a demon, her abilities stretched far from that of a human or demon. Various glowing stars bounced around her. She reached out to grab one in her hand. Its radiance sparkled in her palm. Inuyasha smiled. Slowly, the star levitated out of her hand and went closer to her body. She inhaled deeply as she carefully absorbed the star. But then, a bunch of things started happening. First, she felt a severe tingling sensation throughout her body. Then, the twilight sky turned into a deeper purple. All the shining stars in the background intensified their glow. She looked all around. Soon, the twilight realm would fade, and she would be expelled back to the real world. She let all her spiritual energy charge up in her. The twilight realm faded to a pitch black, and the fading of the stars ensued. Inuyasha closed her eyes.

When she opened them, everything was the same before she crossed over. No time passes when she is in the Twilight realm. Suddenly, her ears perked up to a high, shrill scream. She recognized it immediately as Rin. She looked up. Turns out, Sesshomaru and Yumi were having a bit of trouble fighting that "thing", and turns out, it wasn't alone. In fact, there were 3 of them. The girl gritted her teeth. She held out her hands. Her palms began to itch as white fire spilled out of them. She focused her target on the clump of monsters, aimed, and looked away as darts of bright light shot at the monsters. Every projectile that soared from her hand seemed to internally damage the girl. It was as if she was pulling spells out of her very soul. The first one was hit, and it keeled over, sputtered up black liquid out of its mouth, and died. As it fell, it threw the little girl high up in the air. The second and third were only knocked back, but they were distracted for a second. This gave Sesshomaru and Yumi the time to counter-attack. Sesshomaru rose up his blade in the air, and storm clouds began to gather. He pointed it towards the monsters, and lightning crashed down, striking the centipedes, killing them instantly. The first one that died was now completely black acid. Inuyasha looked up. Her heart skipped two beats as she saw Rin being tossed into the air. The world seemed to stop at slow motion when she sprinted forward to catch the little girl. The half-demon jumped, and caught Rin, safely in her arms before the girl could hit the ground. Inuyasha breathed a sih of relief, as Rin was now safe, but when she looked again, she was seriously hurt. Blood was gushing from the left side of her head, and it was obvious Rin had a few broken bones. The half-demon closed her eyes. Healing Rin fully was going to cost her all the energy in her body. However, Inuyasha was going to take the risk. Once again, her palms itched as white light spilled out of them. She closed her eyes and she envisioned Rin's body. She sensed a bit of life in the girl, but it was fading.

No!, Inuyasha thought. She can't die now. Her own energy went into Rin, as it patched her wounds, cleansing the poison the demon left, and healed her broken bones. Rin's body seemed to accept her healing greedily, as Inuyasha felt great waves of energy being pulled out of her. The half-demon tried to limit how much energy she was using, to keep awake. The teenage girl felt like her own self was being lost to Rin's body. Cutting off the connection to the two bodies before she would be as empty as a shell, Inuyasha opened her eyes and lessened her concentration. When she opened her eyes, Rin was still unconscious, even though her pulse returned to normal. Unfortunately, for Inuyasha, since the connection had been abruptly severed, and because she was so exhausted, the half-demon collapsed, right then and there the last thing she could remember was Rin's eyes, slowly opening, revealing terrified, bright brown eyes. The last thing she heard was a shrill, bloodcurdling scream that escaped. It was Rin. In Rin's perspective, was a wounded, tattered demon, covered from head to toe in blood.

_Blood, Blood. Gallons of the stuff. From a crimson red, to a dull maroon. Blood everywhere, as it's stained by the sins of so many long ago. Blood is a deep red, signaling our mistakes over the past and how they still linger, as how blood is still red._

Inuyasha moaned softly as she opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, but lay down again because of her throbbing head. She felt, hot, achy, and was suffering a killer migraine. She darted her eyes around. It seemed that she was back in her room. Something cold and wet touched her forehead, as it cooled her down and soothed her fever. She tried sitting up again, enduring her headache this time. A wet washcloth plopped in her lap from her forehead. The girl felt horrible. It was just like so, back when she first met Sesshomaru. Suddenly, the sliding door opened, and in stepped Sesshomaru. He looked pretty tired, but gave a small smile when he saw her. Inuyasha's heart swelled with joy. He walked over to her bedside and gave her warm, reassuring hug. She felt so relieved that he was alright. After they let go, Sesshomaru went ahead and said, "Rin will be okay." Inuyasha could finally breathe a heavy sigh . Sesshomaru stroked her cheek. She gazed questionably at him, but he didn't meet her at eye contact. "For a second, I thought I lost both you, and Rin." The girl opened her mouth to speak, but shut it when it looked like Sesshy was going to say something else. "I don't think you know how I adopted Rin." He stated. Inuyasha shook her head. He let out a huge sigh, and began how he found Rin.

_Rin was born in a village where the leaders supported the corrupt wolf clans. We spent years dealing with all their troubles. But then, one stormy night, a team of assassins, led by me, were going to raid the village. Once we arrived, it soon turned out it was a trap, as we were ambushed by the Urufu pack. For a group of savages, they sure knew how to fight. I still have a few scars from that battle. Of course we won, but barely. We didn't even gain any information. Then, suddenly, a fire started. Lightning struck 1 of the main houses in the building, and the fire quickly spread from one house to another. All of its inhabitants died. We even lost 2 of our most valuable assassins. I still regret leading them to their fatal end. Suddenly, I heard a faint crying. In the midst of the disaster, was a small child. Her robe was torn, and she was on the ground since she was crippled in her feet. I went over to her and kneeled down to check her condition. She trembled in fear, but stopped when I began comforting her. Even her crying stopped. I thought this was good, until I found something out. Even her breathing had stopped. There I was, painfully injured physically, and emotionally, as this little girl died in my arms. That fateful night, that one fateful night, was the only times I have rarely cried. I wept, and the world wept with me, because of my actions, an innocent village was massacred. There was so much blood, not just from me, but from all the victims too. Then, I realized something. My sword, Tenseiga, had the legendary power to revive the dead. Although it had the maximum power, It was the swords decision to choose whether the target was worthy of a second chance at the gift of life. It seemed that it did, as a ray of light broke through the clouds, illuminating the girl, and the space surrounding her. She opened her tender eyes before me. A single tear slid down my cheek, as the power of hope seemed to shine through all this fear and confusion. I carried her back to the manor, where ever since then, she was raised and protected by me. The girl once again was safe in the hands of family, except she had a new one with me. Within the bloody actions, Rin was the last hope for the healing cycle of us all to begin. Ever since then, and still, I love her, as she grows in this world._

Inuyasha smiled at Sesshomaru's story on how he found Rin. It didn't seem like rough and tough Sesshomaru, caring for a little girl as delicate as a pansy. "It was weird, though," Sesshomaru said after a long silence. Inuyasha cocked her head in confusion. "She didn't remember anything from that night, except for her name. It was like when she died, her memory went along with her. She was only four when that all happened." Inuyasha didn't say anything for a while. But then, finding the strength, she spoke up. "Th-that's so sad," she hoarsely whispered. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. The girl never realized how much Maru loved Rin as a daughter. _ 'Does he love me that much?'_ She thought. _**Of course he does! **_Her nagging conscience yelled in her head. _'I- I meant, not that kind of love!' _Inuyasha shot back. _**Well why don't you kiss him and see his reaction? Hmm? Or are you too scared? **_Inuyasha ignored her mentally disturbed voiced and focused more on Sessh's eyes. His eyes were warm, golden orbs that seemed to enchant her. She stroked his cheek softly. He blushed slightly at her touch. "I was so worried about you," she murmured.

"Why's that?" he asked innocently. Inuyasha smiled softly. She leaned her face in closer to his.

"You see, Sesshomaru, you hold a special place in my heart." She whispered. Sesshomaru blushed even more furiously. She giggled softly. Sesshomaru looked strikingly handsome. Inuyasha could fully understand why so many of the women wanted him. Not just because of his looks, but also because he was such a gentleman.

"And just where would that place be?" He asked in a husky voice. She smiled and leaned in more, until their noses were touching. "Well, If you let me, I'll tell you," she replied. All of a sudden, the sliding door opened again and in stepped two maids, Haruhi and Hikaru. Both were identical twins, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Haruhi was holding some festive kimonos decorated with cherry blossoms for the spring time, and Hikaru was holding fresh white towels. Their jaws both dropped as they saw the scene unfold and their eyes widened in shock. Inuyasha pulled back her head and bushed in embarrassment. Haruhi shuffled around, feeling awkward that she interrupted whatever was going on. Hikaru cleared her throat and spoke in a tight voice, "I've brought you some things to refresh yourself, miss." She set down the towels and robes on the small table and dragged Haruhi out by the ear. Haruhi swore and yelled as she was dragged out, but a fierce glare from Hikaru silenced her. Sesshomaru just shook his head slightly. He could never understand why Hikaru disliked her sister that much. Whatever it was, it was probably their business, but just as long they weren't distracted from their duties. He looked over at Inuyasha again, who was still flustered. She had undressed and was only wearing her feminine undergarments. "Um…." She said quite sheepishly.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and shuffled out of the room while the girl changed. He shut the door behind him and walked rather slowly back to his room. _I just don't understand what came over her, _he thought, as he walked down the long corridors. He turned towards Rin's room to check on his daughter. Her room was rather large for a little girl. She was already in her canopy bed, softly sleeping. Sesshomaru leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She sweetly smelled of cherry blossom flowers, so the yokai could assume she took a bath earlier. After leaving her room, he stifled a yawn. He'd need some extra sleep to have enough energy tomorrow, since he had plenty to do tomorrow. As for Inuyasha, he'd deal with her when the time came.

**(Yup. That's it. Soooooo sorry I wasn't here for a while. I was just really busy, and unfortunately, I have finals. :( So I may or may not update again this week but I'm working on 2 new fanfics once these are over. So, yay. Anyway, I'm running an Oc contest for this fanfic. That's right; your OC can appear in this fanfic. Here's the information I need, and if you fill it out, and PM me the data, your OC can appear in the next chapters. Yayz.**

**Name: (First and last, Duuh)**

**Age:**

**Job: (their role in the fic, assassin, maid, etc.)**

**Gender: (again, duuh.)**

**Personality: (I want at least one fatal flaw)**

**Hobby:**

**Items:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Voice: (how it sounds)**

**Fill this out and Pm me. :) **

**So, yeah.)**


End file.
